It's You songfic xXx Super Junior
by xXKoreaNumber1RaccoonKanginXx
Summary: Heechul love Jae with everything he is, but she can't take it when he works all the time and never pays her any attention. When the relationship ends, Heechul is torn to peices, but his dongsengs come up with a plan... SUPER JUNIOR FIGHTING! oneshot


"**I can't do this anymore!" She screamed. **

**Tears streamed from her eyes and she ran her hand through her black hair. She stood next to his car, outside in the rain. He knew she was cold not only because she was only wearing a tank top and some skinny jeans now that she'd thrown his jacket on the ground, but because she was shivering. **

"**Jae-" Heechul touched her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down, but she shook it off. **

"**No!" She shook her head. "You have missed twenty five of our dates in the year we've been together! When you add on the times you decided to stay at one of your friends houses instead of come home where I'd prepared dinner for you! You stay out late, you never call! Never once have you just called me to talk, though numerous times I call only because I know you're answering machine will pick up and I want to hear your voice! I can't live like this anymore, Heechul!" **

"**Jae, please, don't." He said, his eyes teary even though she couldn't tell in the rain. "Listen, I'll just tell Leetuk my phone was cut off and I didn't know he called!" **

"**No!" She shook her head. "For God sakes, don't get yourself kicked out of Super Junior! You're going to go to work, and you're going to see what Leetuk needs. I'm going to go home." **

**There was a moment of silence and the only thing each of them could hear was the others heavy breathing. **

"**Will you be there when I get back?" He finally whispered. **

"**No." She said heavily. **

**He couldn't hold in the broken sob that escaped his lips. She winced before carefully removing his ring from her finger and placing it in his hand before closing his fingers. **

"**I'm sorry, Heechul." She whispered. "Don't try to stop me. I'll be leaving even if you do get home before my bags are packed." **

**She took a step back when he reached for her. **

"**No." She shook her head. "Goodbye." **

**And with that, she turned, and she left. He was left standing there in the rain. He leaned back against the car, crying heavily with his face buried in his hands. He just couldn't believe it.**

_**His **_**Jae was gone. He probably would never see her again.**

**His heart shattered into a million pieces and he collapsed on the ground, clutching her ring in his palm. He sobbed hysterically, unable to control it even if there wasn't anybody walking the deserted street on the cold, rainy night. **

**He suddenly realized his phone was ringing and suddenly the song **_**U **_**reached his ears. He turned his head slightly, seeing that it was Sungmin calling him. **

**He groaned, picking up the phone and flipping it open. **

"**Hello?" He said, sniffing slightly as he tried to block all pictures of Jae out of his head.**

"**Hey!" Sungmin said in his cute and hyper voice but quickly calmed down when Siwon stayed silent. "What's wrong?" **

"**I…" Heechul shook his head and began to cry again. "Jae just broke up with me." **

"**Say no more." Sungmin said. "Come over to our place." **

"**But, Leetuk-" **

"**Can get over it." Sungmin put in. "Come on." **

"…**fine." Heechul muttered. **

"**Wow." Kangin raised an eyebrow. "Man, I'm not going to lie to you. You look like shit." **

**Heechul glared at Kangin, unable to care what he was looking like at the moment, which really amazed him. He was standing there, soaking wet like a wet dog, his hair sticking out everywhere and make-up from the photo shoot earlier running down his face. **

"**Kangin!" Ryeowook pushed Kangin to the side and put an arm around Heechul's shoulder and pulled him inside. "Kibum, get him some towels to dry off! Sit right here, hyung." **

**Siwon fell on the couch and stared at the wall. Sungmin ran and sat beside him. **

"**It'll be okay." He said as he hugged him tightly. **

"**No, it won't." Heechul said. **

**Heechul looked around and saw that all the members of Super Junior were sitting randomly around the room. They were all turned and looking at him, most of them crowding him. He liked the fact that they were there, and it made him feel a little better.**

**A little. **

"**Hyung." Siwon jumped up and hugged him, too, on the opposite side of Sungmin. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this." **

"**Yeah." Heechul muttered. "I'm a horrible boyfriend." **

"**No, you're not." Leetuk shook his head. "She was all you ever talked about! You're an amazing boyfriend." **

"**Why did she break up with you?" Kibum asked. **

**Heechul stared at the ground. "I work too much. Never pay any attention to her. Never spend any time with her. She was alone all the time because I was too busy all the time." **

"**Ooops." Leetuk bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I called you and told you to come to the office…I bet it's all my fault." **

"**No." Heechul shook his head. "It's my fault. I should've just told you to go screw yourself-"**

"**Hey." Leetuk grimaced. "Joking." Heechul's face never changed, blurred in a mask of guilt. **

"**At least he's still got his sense of humor." Shindong pointed out. **

"**Hardly." Hankyung grabbed Heechul's foot and Heechul just let him throw it around when he would usually kick him in the face instead. "Wow."**

"**We need to come up with a plan." Kyuhyun suggested. **

"**A plan?" Ryeowook asked. **

"**A plan." Kangin nodded and then froze. "What kind of plan?" **

"**Does it involve food?" Shindong asked. **

"**Does it involve break dancing?" Eunhyuk questioned. **

"**You guys are so selfish!" Yesung kicked Shindong lightly and he stuck his tongue out. "I have an idea." **

"**Ooo, idea." Donghae scooted closer. "Tell." **

"**Alright, so…" Yesung began.**

**They listened intently, all "Ooo-ing" and "Aww-ing" continuously. **

"**I love it!" Sungmin clapped excitedly. **

"**So **_**romantic.**_**" Ryeowook grinned. **

"**What do you think, Heechul?" Leetuk asked, patting the Chinese mans leg. "Can we pull it off?" **

"**I guess." He muttered, his eyes still on the ground. "I'm…going home." **

**Heechul stood up and walked out the door, unable to even wave at his friends before leaving. **

**Once he got home, she was gone. There was no note, hardly any trace of her left. He looked around, trying to find something she might've left behind. But there was nothing. **

**It was as if she'd never existed.**

**He cried again, this time falling against the door. He stared through blurry eyes at the home they once shared, imagining her running down the hall towards him. Or maybe her smiling face as she cooked in the morning, waiting for him to wake up. Even though she had to be at work at nine in the morning, whenever he was there, she'd always make the best breakfast for him. **

**He hadn't had one of her breakfasts in months.**

**This thought made him cry more. **

**He banged his fists against the ground, clenching his teeth roughly. If what the guys came up with worked, then everything would work out just fine. But…**

**It didn't feel right. **

**He wanted to try himself, even though he'd never been much good at it. **

**Heechul stood up and walked to the desk. He picked up the pen, and began to write.**

"**Wow." Siwon raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you were any good at music." **

**Heechul gave Siwon a look. **

"**Well, composing music and stuff." Siwon corrected with a grin. "You know what I mean." **

"**This is great." Leetuk commented, practically beaming. "I'll just run it by our manager and we'll be all set." **

"**This is going to work." Sungmin said, placing a hand on Heechul's shoulder. "Everything **_**will**_** be okay. I promise you." **

**Heechul sighed and grabbed Sungmin into a hug. Sungmin grinned as he hugged Heechul back. **

**Eunhyuk was the next one to join in the hug, then Kangin. Before suddenly, there was a huge group of thirteen boys hugging in the middle of the lobby of the SM building. **

"**I love you guys." Heechul said into Ryeowook's shoulder. **

"**We love you, too." Siwon told him. "Isn't that right,guys?" **

"**Sarangae!" They all chorused. **

**Heechul turned to look outside the curtain. He was anxiously waiting for her to appear. **

**Yesung had been clever enough to get her there. How? Heechul decided not to ask. Yesung worked in mysterious ways and no one ever really needed to know why. Eunhyuk had confirmed that he saw her walk in with a few of her friends, but Heechul hadn't seen her yet.**

**Leetuk suddenly pulled on his jacket, making him fall back. **

"**We're going on in sixty seconds." He said, patting him on the back. "Are you ready for this?"**

**Heechul nodded with a small grin. "I hope so." **

"**Come on." Leetuk put his arm around Heechul's shoulders and led him to where the rest of the guys were waiting. **

**Heechul swallowed hard. Three weeks had passed since he'd lost her. What if she'd already found someone new? **

**He pushed that negative thought out of his mind. He couldn't even think about it without his eyes blurring.**

"_**Let's go!" **_**Donghae clapped excitedly, giving Heechul a one-sided high five as they were called onto the stage. **

**Heechul's eyes scanned the crowd until he found those two glowing blue eyes that he loved so much sitting in the front row. She was watching him, her face sullen. Had she gotten skinnier? She shook her hair in her eyes and leaned back in her seat. **

_**For Gods sake, Jae, please don't cry, baby.**_** Was all he could think. **

**If she was about to cry now, then she was really going to cry when-**

"**This is our new song." Leetuk started. "Our very own Heechul-hyung wrote it. We hope you enjoy." **

**Heechul watched as Jae froze and one of her friends asked her if she was okay. She nodded and pressed herself back in her seat. **

**The music started and Heechul took his position.**

**All he could think as the song progressed was "**_**narago.**_**" **

**He hoped she could understand and not hate him for what he was doing, what he had done. He loved her more than anything and could hardly live without her. It hurt him to just think of her at all, let alone sitting all by herself in the house every night. **

**Slowly, his part approached. He could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest as he tried not to look at her. **

**It was hard, because she looked like a deer in headlights at the moment. He slowly progressed forward and stood near the front of the stage. **

**The words echoed through both his and her head. **

"_**To me it's just you, it's just you to me.**_**" He sang softly, his voice almost breaking. **

**He felt a single tear slip down his face as she looked up at him, her mouth slightly open and her hands wiping away her tears. **

"_**I don't care whatever anyone, anyone says. Even if anyone, anyone curses, I only look at you. Even if I were born again, it's merely only you. Even if time flows. Even if I say I love you a thousand times, even if I say it ten thousand times. Even if my heart burns so much that my mouth goes dry. Even if I were born again, it's merely only you. Even if time flows.**_**" **

**Heechul walked towards her, unable to help himself. No one stopped him, the rest of the guys just watched as the song ended and Heechul stood at the edge of the stage, just looking at her. **

**The rest of the audience disappeared, and it was silent in their little world. No one could touch them, no one could hurt them. They could only hurt each other. **

"**Jae…" Heechul whispered. "I'm sorry."**

**He jumped off the stage, making the audience "aww" in fascination. He pushed the microphone away from his mouth, reaching behind him to the receiver and turning it off. **

"**I'm so sorry." He said, kneeling in front of her. "I shouldn't of left you alone. I should've spent more time showing you how much pride I took in the fact that you were mine. I never meant to hurt you, I just got lost in my work. They're no explanation or excuse for what I've done to you. But, I promise, if you'll take me back…" **

**He felt a few tears fall down his face and he softly began to cry, no matter how much he wished he could hold it back. **

"**If you'll take me back, I'll always be there for you. I'll call just to hear your voice and I'll come and see you on your lunch breaks. I'll take every opportunity possible to show you how much I love you. Just…please don't leave me again." **

**She was crying, too, brushing her tears away as her friends patted her on the back. She reached forward and ran her hand through Heechul's hair. **

"**Never." She shook head and fell onto her knees in the floor in front of him. "I won't ever leave you again." **

**He practically beamed before grabbing her and kissing her. The crowd roared and the rest of Super Junior jumped around cutely, joyously celebrating the happiness of their hyung. Sungmin and Shindong were even holding hands and jumping in circles. **

**Heechul enjoyed the feeling of her warm lips against his. He had missed it so much. Her hands rested on his neck and in his hair, his wrapped around her waist and pulling her as close as possible. **

**Slowly, they pulled away from each other. She rested her nose against his and kissed him briefly once more. **

"**I love you." She whispered. "So, so much."**

"**I love you, too." He said, still crying. **

"**Aww, Heenim, you're make-up's running." She giggled. **

**He rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. I probably look horrible." **

"**You could never look horrible." She told him honestly. "You're beautiful." **

**And with that, she kissed him again, earning a harmonic cheer from the crowd. **

"**Aww…" Ryeowook and Sungmin folded their hands together and smiled. "It's so cute!" **

**They proceeded by making a huge twelve-member circle and jumping around like a wheel, chanting "**_**Heenim's gotta girlfriend"**_** over and over. **

**Such lovely dongsengs. **

_**SUPER JUNIOR FIGHTING!!!!**_


End file.
